


better or worse

by sentichefuoripiove



Series: mismatched quotes series [5]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, a sort of coda to that last scene in the finale, i've clearly given up on trying to make these into drabbles oops, mismatched quotes prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentichefuoripiove/pseuds/sentichefuoripiove
Summary: She says nothing, just stares at him bewildered.Who is this man that can actually talk about his feelings?“Who are you, and what have you done to Luke Danes?”or: Lorelai has questions about the future
Relationships: Luke Danes/Lorelai Gilmore
Series: mismatched quotes series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796974
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	better or worse

**Author's Note:**

> actuallylorelaigilmore asked: _luke x lorelai + "Better or worse, we change together." ___

Luke takes her hand, and they duck away back into the diner, far from the town’s ever-alert ears. The bag he was holding lays abandoned in the middle of the street.

His lips crash into hers again the second the door closes behind them, the glass rattling dangerously from the impact. Lorelai sighs into his mouth, and he steps forward, trapping her between his body and the window. He threads his fingers through her hair and she almost forgets she’s supposed to wonder what is happening, what they are, where this is leading.

“Luke” she struggles, her lips getting caught in his against the syllables. “Luke, I’m- Luke… no, Luke, wait.”

He reluctantly pulls away, barely, his forehead brushing hers and their lips still dangerously close. “What?”

“Just-” she ponders her words, carefully, trying to pinpoint what exactly it is that makes her feel so concerned. “Rory is leaving, not just going-to-college-one-hour-away leaving, but _leaving_ leaving, and to be honest with you I’m wigging pretty bad. My whole life is about to change. Can we be _us_ again when everything else is going to be that different?”

“I don’t think so” he tells her, and he must see the panic his words send her into, because he smiles and squeezes her waist reassuringly, and then continues. “I don’t think we’re ever going to be _us_ the way we were before, but maybe that’s for the better.”

She says nothing, just stares at him bewildered. _Who is this man that can actually talk about his feelings?_

“Who are you, and what have you done to Luke Danes?”

He laughs, in that way he always has when he’s trying not to give her the satisfaction of validating her sense of humor. “Shut up. Both our lives are changing, and we don’t really know where they’re going. I was just thinking that- better or worse, we change together” he says, eyes fixed into hers. “Is that alright?”

She relaxes at that, letting her arms loop around his neck lazily. “Sounds like a plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> short and written in one single burst of creativity
> 
> gilmore girls is one of those show where the characters have such specific voices i was super scared of giving this a try. hope i did ok!
> 
> this is part of the mismatched quotes series i came up with on tumblr (read more about it [here](https://sentichefuoripiove.tumblr.com/post/621202280673345536/send-me-mismatched-quotes-as-prompts). requests are always welcome and you can hit up my [tumblr](https://sentichefuoripiove.tumblr.com) any time!
> 
> thanks for reading xx


End file.
